randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous-ality
Fabulous-ality Sexy Room There were four people left, Jess, Luke, Hayley, And Sarah. They missed the other contedners, Jess was going to win for Cass, Hayley was going to win for herself, Sarah was going to win for Will, Luke was also going to win for Will, Robert walked in, Wearing his own clothes, Robert gave Jess a taco, Luke fapped, Hayley hugged Robert, Sarah was beautiful. Robert annouced the homework assignment, It was, "Don't Stop Believing" Luke freaked out. Then Robert left. The final four work on the big number, They cried, This was the last episode. Choir Room Robert annouced the guest mentor, He walked in, The guest mentor was, Chris Colfer. Hayley screamed, They were about the perfrom, When suddenly, The doors opend, And everyone, Of all the other contenders, they all ran in. Sarah hugged and kissed Will, Will quickly sung a solo, He sung, "3" Jess embraced Cass, Luke hugged Max, Then Jas, Hayley hugged Sasha, Kerwin hugged himself, Perry and Beaky hugged, Luke then saw Fluffehkins, And kicked him in the face. The whole cast (minus fluffehkins) Performed, Chris loved it, Chris gave his notes, He said Hayley is going to do great things, Chris told Jess so was perfect, Chris was fangirling over Luke, And Chris found Sarah to be the most precious thing ever, Chris annouced the winner for the week, It was, All of them, Because Chris wanted them all the be a large part in the finale, Chris annouced the big group number, It was, "We Are Young". Singing And Dancing In the booth, Nikki was so sad to see everyone go, She let Sarah punch her in the face, Luke was amazing, Nikki loved him, Nikki would miss Hayley, She really loved Hayley, Sexualy, Nikki wanted Hayley, Nikki and Jess hugged, Nikki would miss Jess's amazing personality, In the dance stuidio, Zach hugged everyone, He would miss them, Zach kissed Sasha, Zach loves Sasha, Sexualy. Video Shoot It was emotional, But, The final video, We Are Young, was beautiful. Everyone cried. The Final Performances Luke, Jess, Hayley and Sarah chose their final songs. Luke chose - Fix You, Jess chose - If I Were A Boy Hayley chose - Popular Sarah chose - Fighter. Luke was going to be first up Luke walked up to the stage, He wanted to win this, More then anything, Luke walked up to microphone, And sang. Fix You. Jess was next, She wanted to win this for Cass, Cass deserved this, Jess loves Cass, Jess took a deep breath in, And sang, If I Were A Boy. Hayley was next, She walked onto the stage, Ready to win, For herself, And fluffehkins, Hayley was going to do this, Hayley sang, Popular. Sarah was last, She wanted to win, For Will's sake, He got her here, And she loved him, Sarah got ready, And sang, Fighter. The Winner The final four stood on the stage, Ready for the winner, Ryan looked at Jess and said, "Jess your mexican spice is beautiful But with that said, I'm sorry Jess, But you are not the winner of The ~Fabulous Project" Ryan looked at Luke, And said, "Luke I love you, you are amaizng" Ryan looked at Sarah, and said, "Sarah, your radiant and perfect" Ryan looked at Hayley, and said, "You have been amazing, and you will go far, stripping, But you are not the winner" Sarha and Luke stepped foward, One of them would win. Ryan breathed in, And annouced the winner, Ryan said, "The Winner Of The ~Fabulous Project is" A drumroll began, It continued, The roof opened up, Confetti feel down, While Ryan said, "Luke" Luke freaked out, He had won! Luke was the winner! Ryan annouced his prize, It was, Luke got to write two or more episodes, And he also got three or more centric episodes in season three. Ryan then turned to the runners-up, And told them, That all three of them, Would help write an episode, And get at least one centric episode each. Ryan then gave the four runner ups a spoiler for their characters in season three Jess would become a leading woman, And try to fix all that will go wrong in season three, Hayley would do more then strip, She was going to become very close with Jade, And Hayley will become one of, if not the most important female character, Sarah will get married in season three, To Will, No matter what, And Sarah will have a storyline seperte to everyone else, But it will be a giant storyline. Everyone won something. Everyone was hugged. Luke won. Fan-Favorite Ryan annouced the fan-favorite it was, Kerwin. Kerwin would get a larger role in season three. 'End-Results' Fan-Favorite - Kerwin 4th Place - Hayley 3rd Place - Jess 2nd Place - Sarah 1st Place - Luke Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One